The present invention relates to rotary molding machines of the type provided with a rotary arrangement of a plurality of similar mold parts adapted to be successively moved into operative relationship with a complementary mold part to define a sealed split mold for molding purposes and, more particularly, to a machine suitable for molding sealing members such as oil seals.